The Demigod Grand Prix: Chapter 8
(AU: I'm sorry Ers! Really Really Sorry. :( but... Milk shall be spilled! XD enjoy the chappie!) VIII Got Milk?! Melanie Moseby " ....and I see your true colors shining through! And I see your true colors and that's why I love you! So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors. True Colors.. They're Beautiful like a RAAAIIIIIINNNNNBBBOOOOOOOW!" I sang . I was just mere feet behind Tori and Damiko as I was enjoying another packet of skittles . Tori and Damiks have been quarreling for the past 30 minutes and well since I was getting a bit bored..... I watched them quarrel "Nothing like reality TV. " I said as I kicked my feet up and placed my car on autopilot. "You know, I am beginning to think that the both of you like each other!! " I chimed from my car window and grabbed a bag of chips. I have been enjoying this Tori and Damiko saga. Ohh....They make such a good ship. " SHUT UP MELZZ!" yelled Tori as she turned a bright shade of crimson. "Yeah Moseby!" belted Damiko as he turned an even brighter shade of crimson. " YOU CAN'T STOP THIS SHIP! Ever since He threw a rock at your car! And You haven't tried anything at him so far ! And now I'm gonna name this ship TORIKO Anywaaaaay! YOU CAN'T STOP THIS SHIP!" I sang as I changed some lyrics of "You Can't Stop the Beat" from Hairspray. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! " screeched Tori as she slammed her Deerari against Damiko's bike. Damiko suddenly slid of the road and hit a giant rock form " HOLY *BLEEP*!" I belted as I watched in terror the suddenly sadistic face of Tori. Suddenly My Mother dear, Iris, commented " Well...looks like my daughter is such a colorful girl! She even has a colorful language!" . "Oh haha . very funny mom." I said unenthusiastically as I zipped away from Tori and went at around 90 kph. Well.... That was really slow. Anyway as I started jamming to some Avril Lavigne, I finally saw the driver in second place. "Quinn eh? Time to initiate random situation with a random driver number 1. Mwahahahahahaha..... " I muttered. " HI SASHA! " I yelled as I waved my hand from my car window. " Hey."she greeted. "Cookie?" I stated as I held up a box of cookies for Sasha to see. "Well....a few calories won't hurt right?" said Sasha as she placed her hand in cookie box . " Are you lactose intolerant? " I asked as she started munching on the cookie. "Um. Nope. Why?" she questioned. " Oh No apparent reason" I said with a smile. " Be right back." I added as I placed my car on autopilot and ran to the back and opened up my side door. " Moneta Machine! Speed up a bit and keep the speed constant." I requested. " Yes Mikaela." the Moneta Machine replied. " It's Melanie." I corrected. " Ok Missoni." it said wrongly. " IT'S MELANIE!" I yelled. " Sure thing Minnesota." it said. " ME-LA-NIE!" I barked. " Yes Minneapolis." it replied. "Ugh... Whatever." I said as I facepalmed. I then checked my harness and demanded " Dairy Blasters Please!" . " No problem Melissa."it stated as the Dairy Blasters popped up in front of me. I opened the door to see Sasha face to face. " HEY SASHA! GOT MILK?!" I exclaimed . " Um What--BLARGH!!!!" she said as a blast of Dairy hit her. I was laughing so hard.She was now doused in liquid bovine dairy supplement. " KISS MY DAIRY-AIR! MONETA HIT THE GAS!" I yelled as I took a moment to do an epic pose.The camper then went at an amazing speed and I slipped a bit. "Ow!" I said as I hit my head on my ultimate candy machine. "Well... That was excellent. MONETA HIT MY ONE D TUNES!" I yelled as "The Best Song Ever " started playing. "Well.....At least we know Melanie isn't a cow-ward." punned Hephaestus." I do agree Hephaestus. Melanie is a very moo-tivated person. She gets that from her father...... " explained Iris. " Very Funny now let me jam to Mah ONE D!!! AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER!...." I sang along. I knew the randomness was just getting started. Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:The Demigod Grand Prix Category:Melanie Moseby